A resonant converter is a switching power converter in which a resonant tank circuit operating at a relatively high frequency is used to transfer energy to the output. A resonant converter application generally includes a control circuit including an integrated circuit to control a high efficiency power stage. The integrated circuit drives the power stage transistors, provides light load operation control, and provides other useful control functions. At the same time, system cost pressure has led to increasing requirements for lower pin count integrated circuits that provide these control functions.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.